Gryffindor insight
by Cherry-Bay
Summary: it's rons turn to discover something about our favorite slytherin... **SLASH**
1. Hermione's insight

disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling. **Slash**  
  
Gryffindor insights  
  
Chapter the first : Hermione's insight  
  
It was late, a little after 9:30, when Mdm. Pince asked the last students to leave the library.  
  
Hermione sighed and gathered up her stuff. She had been studying for the Potions NEWTs that had been scheduled for the following day. Hermione was ascending the stairs to the Gryffindor-tower when her stomach growled loudly.  
  
Remembering what Harry had told her about the location of the kitchens she turned around again and walked until she found the painting with the fruit. By tickling the pear she was admitted to the house-elves domain.  
  
She was immediatly surrounded by several of the small creatures, all wanting to help her.  
  
Hermione asked for an apple and a piece of bread.  
  
Thanking the elves she left the kitchens and went back on her way towards the Gryffindortower. Lost in thought she missed a turning and found herself at the top of a flight of steps leading into darkness. Deciding to give it a try she hurried down the stairs and abruptly recognized where she was. The dungeons. Off to her left was the Potionsclassroom and if she followed this hallway she would find herself at the stairs that ... .  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by voices coming from the Potionsclassroom.  
  
"Now look. You have to do it this way. No Pansy. Add the rosepettals after the the moonweed."  
  
Always ready to investigate, Hermione walked to the door not making a noise. The heavy door was slightly ajar and she leaned against the wall to get a look at the people inside.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was standing next to a cauldron, stirring the ingrediants. Next to her was Goyle, looking quite intelligent, which surprised Hermione.  
  
What surprised her even more was the darkhaired boy currently sitting on a desk infront of Pansy and her cauldron. His usually tame hair was spiked up and he was wearing Muggleclothing. A black t-shirt, black pants and black laced-up boots. The blackhaired Slytherin had a black choker around his neck.  
  
Hermione stared. Blaise Zabini was one of the most proper boys at school and this was definatly out of character for him.  
  
Suddenly Pansy started giggling and Hermione's gaze was pulled back to the Slytheringirl. Goyle was telling a joke and Pansy was bending with laughter.  
  
"Geez Greg! That was bloody hilarious. Tell another one will you?"  
  
"How many Deatheaters do you need to cover a roof?"  
  
"No idea." Blaise commented cleverly.  
  
"It depends on how thin you slice them..."  
  
Pansy laughed out loud and nearly tipped over her cauldron.  
  
"Well, they'd get a good roof out of you wouldn't they, Greg?" Blaise got up, chuckling at the other boys evil gaze.  
  
"Draco. Would you mind helping us a little?" Blaise had dissapeared out of Hermione's view but soon returned with a confused looking Draco Malfoy. Hermione gaped at the blond. His usually immaculate blond hair was wayward and hung into his face. A pair of silver rimmed glasses sat on the tip his nose, ready to slide off any minute, and his white shirt was hanging out of his trousers in a very slobby manner.  
  
"What?" The boy sounded dazed.  
  
"Help. Us. Now. You've read anough. Just check on how we're doing or potions, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Sorry. I got carried away a bit..."  
  
Blaise smiled at Draco and placed a quick kiss on his forehead. This prompted cat-calls and giggles from Greg and Pansy.  
  
"Oh, shut it you two." Blaise growled playfully.  
  
Hermione continued to stare. This was really unbelievable. She'd never thought that Slytherins could be so ... human.  
  
Draco had wandered over to Pansy and was explaining something to her while Greg and Blaise were pretending to fistfight. Hermione had to smile at this.  
  
Suddenly the door closed and Hermione could see a cloaked arm over her head.  
  
"Miss Granger. You'd better be off to bed."  
  
"Professor Snape!" The Gryffindors voice sounded squeaky.  
  
"I won't report you. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
The dark Potionsmaster stared down at Hermione.  
  
"Good night, sir."  
  
"Good night. And remember what you saw..." With a swish of his robes the Slytherin dissapeared. Hermione could hear faint laughter from behind the closed door and quickly left the dungeons, a smile playing on her face.  
  
When she entered the commonroom the smile was still firmly in place.  
  
"Mione! There you are. We were worrying about you." Harry yelled to her from the fireplace.  
  
"I was checking some things."  
  
"Oh, okay. We thought you'd been found by Snape or someone and were in touble." Hermione's mile widened at this.  
  
"But as you're here could you explain something to us?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Smiling happily the Gryffindor sat down between her friends and started explaining.  
  
Downstairs in the dungeons Draco was doing the same.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. merci. 


	2. Ron's insight

disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling **SLASH**  
  
Chapter the second : Ron's insight  
  
Ron scowled down at his plate. It was Hogsmeade weekend and he couldn't go. He had detention.  
  
"Geez Ron come on. It's not that bad. We'll bring you something from Honeydukes and get your new quills for you." Hermione told Ron in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Great. That won't help me though, right? I'm still stuck here."  
  
"And? It's your own fault. If you hadn't tripped Malfoy during Potionsclass, this would not have happened." Hermione sounded accusing.  
  
"Don't fret."  
  
"I'm not fretting!"  
  
"Hey. You two. Stop the fighting will you?" Harry interjected.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, guess I'll see you guys later." Ron muttered dejectedly and left the Great Hall in the direction of Filch's office. Once there he knocked quietly.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Ah. Mr. Weasley. I have the perfect job for you. You will clean the thrid, fourth and fifth floors on the left side." Filch smiled greasily and shoved a mop into Ron's hands. The red-head sighed and proceeded to the third floor where he started working.  
  
After an hour Ron's arms were aching and he sat down to take a break. He suddenly heard two people talking one flight up. Curious he stood and edged up the stairs. His heda barely visable over the last stair, Ron gazed into the corridor. There at the end where two boys sitting together on a windowcill. The one, with darkbrown hair, was holding the other, slightly smaller one in his arms. Ron suddenly recognized the two and smiled evily.  
  
It would be fun to evesdrop on Blaise and Draco's conversation. Quietly edging himself over to the right of the stairs he could hear the Slytherin's talking.  
  
"... but it's not as if he'll ever notice."  
  
"He will. You can be sure of that. And then you're in for it." Blaise's voice seemed concerned.  
  
"It's sweet of you that you are concerned with my wellfare but I assure you tath he won't notice. How could he? I men I'm not going home this christmas and no one besides Pansy, you, me and Greg knows." Draco was confident.  
  
"You say that every time and every time you do go home and every fucking time you come back with more bruises and gashes that I can count. I don't like seeing you hurt Draco."  
  
"Blaise. Nothing will happen."  
  
Ron was listening and not understanding the least, but decided that this sounded interesting and so he stayed where he was.  
  
Blaise stood abruptly making Draco slide to the floor. "Draco! Merlin! I don't think that this is funny. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt. How often did he beat you this summer, huh? How often did he make you feel as if you were worth nothing? How often did he rape you? Do you enjoy this treatment? Do you like being raped?"  
  
Ron who's whole face had lightened up at the "i love you" fell when he heared Blaise yell "how often did he rape you?" Astounded and shoked Ron looked on the scene infront of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Dray. I didn't..., merlin..." Draco was sitting quietly on the windowcill, tears running down his cheeks. Blaise quickly went over to the broken boy and hugged him to his body. Draco cowered into his boyfriends arms while Blaise clenched his shut and rubbed comforting circles onto the blonds back.  
  
Ron gaped openly at the totally different Draco Malfoy that was being presented to him. This Draco seemd lost and hurt beyond belief. Ron felt extremely sorry for the blond boy.  
  
"Dray. I love you... I love you so much... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I love you... i just don't want to see you hurt... I love you so freaking much..."  
  
"I know." Draco looked up at Blaise through his tears and placed a gentle kiss on Blaise's lips. The darkhaired boy returned the kiss.  
  
Ron smiled despite himself and returned to his mop giving the two Slytherins some privacy.  
  
Ron concluded that his forced stay at Hogwarts had indeed had its advantages.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day during Transfigurations Ron saw Draco grip Blaises hand. This brought a happy smile to the Gryffindors face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. merci. I know that this anothre random chapter... 


End file.
